


Super Best Friends Forever: In Need of a Rescue

by a54321



Category: Super Best Friends Forever (DC Nation Videos)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Batgirl gets her buns punished by Harley Quinn.PsychoCyclone95was the one who gave me thisSuper Best Friends Foreveridea.





	Super Best Friends Forever: In Need of a Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Super-Best-Friends-Forever-In-Need-of-a-Rescue-783470965#)**Summary:** Batgirl gets her buns punished by Harley Quinn. [PsychoCyclone95](https://www.deviantart.com/psychocyclone95) was the one who gave me this _Super Best Friends Forever_ idea.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>    
>  This was just going to be a snippet, but then I couldn’t stop writing it, lol XD  
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>   
>    
>    
>  **  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.   
> 

***SMACK* *BZZZZAAAP***

“GYYGHHHDYAAAGGHHH!

“Having fun, Bratgirl?” Harley Quinn, a voluptuous and adorable jester villainess garbed in a tight-fitting red and black with small amounts of white harlequin costume, asked before blowing smoke off of the dangerously powerful joy buzzer she had just slapped her enemy’s butt with.

“N-ahhow-No!” Batgirl snarled back with as much dignity as she could. Which wasn’t very much given that she had her legs, wrists, and arms bound tightly in some strong, multicolored streamers while a hook had been run through the seat of her tights and lifted up enough to get her feet off the ground, leaving her suspended horizontally off the ground with her tights giving a nice outline of her strong buns from the resulting wedgie.

And all this just because she’d had the bright idea of tailing Harley to try and find out the Joker’s latest scheme. One well-placed banana peel, an overly polished floor, and a gun that fires streamers had been all it took to make that plan go wrong though.

Harley’s painted face pouted. “Awww, why not? I know this warehouse ain’t exactly five starts or nuthin’ but it’s got some charm.” Her pout began to warp into a small little grin as she reached a hand towards the controls for the hook. “Why don’t ya try givin’ it a look from higher up.”

Tapping upward directional arrow, Harley was rewarded as the hook lifted Batgirl up higher as the redhead let out an, “EEEEP!”

As Batgirl got closer to the ceiling, Harley switched her thumb over to the horizontal directional buttons. “Or maybe ya just need to have a look all over.”

“GYOWWW!” Batgirl cried as the hook and line swung her to the right before it suddenly whirled back to the left. “Hyyrrrghh!” Then right again before moving forwards with a harsh jerk that sank her tights in painfully between her buttocks. “Ooowwwww!” Then backwards. “Nyyygghhh, aagghhh, HARLEY!”

The jester began giggling more and more as she alternated between buttons, swinging Batgirl around repeatedly. “Hehehahah! Round and round she goes, haha!”

Batgirl was both spinning and swinging around by her tights from all the direction changes, the material digging painfully deeper into her butt as she cried out, “AaaaaggggghhhhhHHOOOOOWWW!”

Them, Harley pressed the down directional button. The heroine began plummeting for a few seconds before Harley abruptly pressed the upward directional button again.

“EEEYYYOOWWWIIIEEEEE!” squealed Batgirl as her downward momentum and the upward pull wedged her tights deep into her bottom. As a small mercy though, a small ripping sound could also be heard as the seat of her tights slowly tore before ripping off all together when she gave a frustrated kick with her bound legs. “Ahhhhhhh!” Of course, that also meant that she started falling, and soon hit the ground with a groan. “Uuuughhh… well at least I’m down.

Harley frowned at her and crossed her arms. “Spoil sport.” Mischief on her mind, the villainous clown girl made her way over to where her captive landed.

Recovering from her unpleasant landing and trying to ignore how her yellow granny panties decorated with a bunch of black bat symbols on them were now exposed, Batgirl rolled onto her stomach and began wriggling about to move herself forward. She didn’t even make it a foot though before she felt her rear end get slapped by a powerful joy buzzer again, electricity coursing through her butt. “DYDYDYYD-DYYYOOOOOWWWW!”

Harley gave a little giggle as Batgirl twitched.  “Hehehe… Shame those tights of yours couldn’t be stretchier, Bratgirl. Buuuut…” Her eyes moved over to her captives’ panties. “I think your cute little bat panties might be able to take some more punishment.”

As Harley began reaching for her underwear, Batgirl began yelling, “NO! Don’t you daaAAGGHHH!” Any intimidation effect she might have had by yelling was lost as a powerful pull on her bat panties turned it into a shout of… “Paaaiiinnnn!”

“Pfft, ya call that pain?” Adjusting her hold on the bat panties to grab the leg holes, Harley then gave them a much harder pull that actually lifting her opponent off of the floor.

“GYYYOOOWWWWCCCHH!”

Settping the redhead back onto the floor, Harley planted one of her feet on Batgirl’s back while still holding onto her enemy’s underwear. “Now let’s try for an atomic.”

“No! Please, not atomiiIIAAGGHHH!” Once again, Batgirl was interrupted by a painful yank on her panties. And then another one. “YEOWCHIEEE!” And another one. “NYYRRRGGHH!” And some more. “OWWW! GYOWCH! AHHOWWIIEEE!” And you get the idea, until Harley finally got the bat panties up over her captive’s head, managing to get the ear’s on Batgirl’s cowl to poke through the underwear and make the wedgie irremovable without either also taking the cowl off or ripping the panties.

“And, done!” Harley exclaimed proudly. “Gotta say, this is a good look for ya, Bratgirl.” She added, giving the heroine’s butt a no-so-nice little pat with the joy buzzer and shocking it.

“DYDYOWWW!” Twitching in her wedgie, Batgirl breathed in and out in an attempt to calm her herself.

“I wonder what I should do with ya next.” Harley mused to herself.

“How about letting her go” An unhappy voice behind her suggested.

Starting to turn around, Harley confusedly began asking, “Why would I… Oh.” She was now face to face with Supergirl. And Wonder Girl was standing on Supergirl’s right. _Uhoh!_ “Uuummm… Any chance you’d believe I didn’t do this?”

The stern looks Supergirl and Wonder Girl were giving was enough to say ‘no,’ but the blonde heroine made it all the clearer by taking in a quick breath and then breathing it out hard enough to send Harley flying back into a wall.

“Owww…”

“Supergirl, you detain her. I will…” Wonder Girl trailed off and gave a wince as she glanced at Batgirl’s condition, the redhead groaning from the pain in her butt. “I will assist Batgirl.”

“With pleasure.” the blonde said as she started marching over to the jester.

Wonder Girl went over to and knelt down beside her redheaded friend. “It’ a good thing you had your locator on.”

“Yeah, you can, aagghhh, say that again.” Barbara muttered. “My panties are still gonna have to be torn if I, nygghh, wana get them off my head right now though.”

“Understood.” Donna said as she griped the length of fabric running up her friend’s back.

“I have something you can use to cut them off in myyyYYYEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!” Batgirl shrieked as her friend gave her panties a super strong pull. “GYYYYAAAHHOOOWWWW! GYYYRRGGHHH! Her buttocks clenched hard around the fabric invading them so painfully until finally, mercifully, the sound of fabric ripping and tearing followed her bat panties being torn off of her. “Aaaggghhh…”

“There we go.” Donna said, before another ripping sound suddenly ripped her ears.

“Hey, these things ain’t cheap, ya know!” Harley exclaimed in response to Supergirl tearing out the seat of her jester costume while pinning her against a wall.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think Batgirl’s tights are either.” Supergirl said as she grabbed onto the back of Harley’s now exposed white panties that were decorated with multicolored balloons and confetti. “I’m sure you can afford some more of these though.” The blonde heroine added before giving the childish undergarments a truly devastating pull.

Harley’s eyes widened as her panties rose all the way up to her neck, friction burning her crack. “YEEEEEEEEOOOWWWWWWWW! AGGHHHAAAHHOOOOWWWIIIEEEE!”

“Oh, quit screaming so much, you big baby.” Supergirl said admonishingly before hiking the panties up higher past Harley’s head

The clown girl squeaked in pain as her underwear was used to cover her jester cap and was snapped onto her forehead. “Owwwwwwwiiiieeee… You, gaahhck, you big MEANIE!”

“Meanie?” Supergirl asked mockingly. “Well, if that’s how you’re gonna talk…” Winding up her are, the blonde heroine delivered a devastating spank to the villainess’ backside that echoed throughout the warehouse.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!” And so did Harley’s scream. “OOOOOOWWWWWWWCCCHHIIIEEE! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWW!” Still being held firmly by Supergirl, the adorable jester hopped and squirmed in place as a painful, glowing red handprint formed on her sore rump, cheeks now exposed thanks to her wedgie.

As Wonder Girl removed the streamers that had bound her up, Batgirl gave a laugh while watching this, glad that she had her friends to bail her out when she got into trouble.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml783470965']=[] 


End file.
